New and Improved Deadly Toys Season 1 Episode 12
by soulfinder7
Summary: Someone is replacing the doctors on a very important project with androids. Can Wonder Woman find and save the doctors before they're shipped to the enemy and forced to build a dangerous weapon for them?


The Road So Far

Dr. Royce Tobias is speaking about the X.Y.Z Project that he, Dr. Prescott and Dr. Lazaar had been working on. The three had decided to abort the project and burn all of the information on it because it was a far too dangerous weapon.

As he is speaking, he starts to melt and we find out he's an android.

The next morning, Major Dexter shows his old college friend, Steve, and Diana pictures of what happened to Dr. Tobias. Dexter is afraid that someone will kidnap all three doctors and try to start up the X.Y.Z. Project again.

Diana states she will go to Dr. Tobias' laboratory to see if she can find some clues. She goes into her office and Dexter followers her.

"Well, Diana, looks like we'll be seeing quite a lot of each other." Dexter says.  
"Yeah, I guess the more I find out, the more questions I'll have for you, Dex." Diana said, putting on her coat.  
"Why can't you plan on asking me those questions over dinner one of these evenings?"

"More likely, I'll be asking them over the telephone," Diana says, winking at Dexter. She turns around and leaves. Dex watches her.

Steve calls out to him from the other room. "Hey, Dex, remember what I used to tell you in college?"

"Yeah. Confine your passes to the football field."

Diana shows up at the lab only to have a bad guy pull a knife on her and then run off. Diana chases after him, turning into Wonder Woman on the way. She puts her lasso around the bad guy and tells him to tell her what is going on. He melts into a puddle of goo. He's an android.

Meanwhile Steve and Dexter place Dr. Prescott and Dr. Lazaar in a safe house so they won't be kidnapped.

Dr. Prescott is given some toy soldiers and one of the toy cannons shoots a dart that puts him into a hypnotic state. The guard is knocked out, so Prescott leaves and an android comes in and replaces him. The real Dr. Prescott is taken to the Jungle King Toy shop, owned by Mr. Orlich Hoffman. Two bad guys take Dr. Prescott to the basement and lock him in a cage with Dr. Tobias.

Steve talks with IRA to find any clues about the missing doctors. IRA suggests he check where the doctors are staying for clues.

Steve has one last question for IRA:

Steve: It's almost Christmas.  
IRA: Affirmative.  
Steve: I want to buy Diana a present, but I don't know what to get her. With everything you know about her, what do you suggest?

IRA: I suggest you talk to Wonder Woman.  
Steve: You're a big help.

Diana goes to the safe house where Dr. Prescott is staying to ask him some questions. He is glad for company and starts to make her tea. As she's questioning him, Diana sees Dr. Prescott's hand on the red hot burner for the tea. She then realizes he is an android too.

Diana goes back to IADC to update Steve on what's going on. He sends her to see Dr. Lazaar.

Diana has a doctor check over Dr. Lazaar to make sure he's human and not an android. He is indeed human. She questions him about the X.Y.Z project and his coworkers. Dr. Lazaar knows he's either a suspect of the kidnappings or the next one to be kidnapped. Diana asks about the toy soldiers all of the doctors play with and he tells her he got them from the Jungle King Toy shop.

Diana goes to the Jungle King Toy shop and speaks to the owner, Mr. Hoffman. He tells her he does not sell toy soldiers and to try another store downtown. He shoos her out of the store, but gives her a little Santa for her dashboard to make up for being a rude and tired old man.

Diana starts driving when she hears a toy plane following her. As it gets closer, it starts strafing her. She pulls the car of the side of the road and hides behind a tree. When she gets a moment, she runs off and turns into Wonder Woman. She jumps in the air and catches the toy plane. As she takes it to her car, she realizes that the dashboard Santa was a homing device.

Back at the toy store, Mr. Hoffman has just finished building an android Wonder Woman.

Wonder Woman turns back into Diana and goes back to the IADC to report to Steve.

Steve- You were strafed by a model airplane?

Diana - That's right. There's a tree out on County Line Road with enough holes in it to prove it.

Steve-What's the name of this toy maker? We'll have him checked out.

Diana-Orlich Hoffman, and he runs the Jungle King Toy shop on Blakely.

Dexter comes in stating that Dr. Lazaar is gone. Diana explains she hid him and wasn't telling anyone, not even Steve where he was. When Dexter complains about this, Steve agrees with Diana and tells Dexter to trust Diana, that she is the best.

Diana then goes to IRA to find out information on Dexter. She finds out that in the last year, one name was deleted from his list of associates. IRA can't tell her the name, but Diana is pretty sure it's the toy maker, Orlich Hoffman.

Dexter goes to see Mr. Hoffman. He needs to kidnap Diana to find out where she hid Dr. Lazaar. Mr. Hoffman's androids have not been giving a very solid performance. Mr. Hoffman has just made an android of Wonder Woman and thinks she's perfect and will take care of Diana Prince.

Diana tries to leave the office at 11:30p when the phone rings. It's Dexter and he tells her someone wants to meet her and tell her where Dr. Tobias and Dr. Prescott are. He tells her where to meet and to be there at midnight. She tells him she needs to clear it through Steve.

Dexter has a recording of Steve and puts it up to the phone. Steve tells her not to ask questions, just to be at the meeting place in twenty minutes.

Diana drives to the meeting place and is surprised to find Wonder Woman.

Wonder Woman- Hello, Diana.  
Diana- Hello, Wonder Woman. You've been working on the XYZ case all along?

Wonder Woman-Yes. From the moment Dr. Tobias disappeared I knew the safety of the entire world was at stake.  
Diana-And you found the doctors?

Wonder Woman-Yes, in the basement of that toy shop. Let's go.  
Diana- Anything you say.

When Diana and Wonder Woman get to the toy store they are met by Dexter and Mr. Hoffman. Wonder Woman, an android goes to stand next to Mr. Hoffman. Dexter pulls a gun on Diana. He demands to know where Dr. Lazaar is. Diana refuses to tell him.

Mr. Hoffman approaches and opens a barrel of flying toy butterflies. One of them strikes Diana's hand rendering her unconscious.

Dexter takes her to the basement to a cage next to the kidnapped doctors. They give her some kind of truth serum and she tells Dexter where Dr. Lazaar is and how to get to him.

Dexter tells Mr. Hoffman to make sure he keeps Diana asleep all night. Mr. Hoffman has android Wonder Woman lock Diana's cage and guard it.

Dexter goes to Diana's apartment where Dr. Lazaar is hiding and kidnaps him.

My story

Steve looked over at Diana's office for the fourth time in a half hour. Diana was never late. Or if she was going to be late due to an errand or assignment, she always called in.

The guard saw her leave late last night.

Steve called her apartment. There was no answer. Then he tried the walkie-talkie. Nothing. He told himself not to worry and started with his phone messages.

At 9:00a, Steve couldn't stand it anymore. The more he thought about it, the more worried he was about Diana. He remembered Diana being attacked yesterday and that the toy maker was behind it. Maybe he should drive over there and have a talk with Mr. Hoffman.

Steve pulled up to the toy store. The "closed" sign showed in the door and it was dark. He tried to door and it was locked. Taking his lock pick out of his pocket, he was able to get the door open. He looked around before seeing an open door with a light showing through.

Quietly he walked through the door. There were stairs leading down to a basement. There were toys all around and he saw two men unconscious in a cage. He ran down the steps.

He headed toward the men when he saw another cage. On the bed unconscious was Diana.

He ran to the cage and tried to open it but it was closed with a lock.

"Diana! Diana, can you hear me?" He asked. 'What have they done to her,' he thought.

He banged on the lock, trying to break it. "Diana, please wake up! I'm going to get you out of here!"

Suddenly there was a voice behind him. "What are you doing?"

Steve turned around, ready to fight whoever it was. He was surprised and relieved to see Wonder Woman.

"Wonder Woman, thank God! Can you get the door open so I can get Diana? We need to get these people out of here before the toy maker gets back."

Wonder Woman didn't smile. "Diana stays where she is."

She walked toward Steve.

"What are you saying? I don't know what they did to her. You need to save her." He turned back around, looking at Diana with concern.

Suddenly, Wonder Woman grabbed his shoulder and threw him across the room. He landed against the wall near some stuffed animals.

"Wonder Woman? What are you doing?"

"Diana is safe where she is." There was still no emotion from Wonder Woman.

Steve stood up and headed toward Wonder Woman. "Look, the toymaker will be back any minute. What's wrong with you?"

"Diana needs to sleep," Wonder Woman said, striking Steve across the face and sending him sprawling to the floor.

"You must be an android; one of Mr. Hoffman's androids." Steve said, slowly standing up. He started backing away from Wonder Woman.

Wonder Woman smiled for the first time. The smile didn't reach her eyes. "I am perfect. No one could ever make an android out of me. Could an android do this?"

Wonder Woman lifted Steve off the floor and threw him to the other side of the wall. He fell to the floor, unconscious. She picked him up and put him into the cage with the two other doctors.

On the road again

Diana wakes up as Mr. Hoffman returns, but since the Wonder Woman android is still guarding her, Diana pretends to still be unconscious. She listens as Mr. Hoffman and Wonder Woman get one of the doctors and carries him upstairs. Once they're gone, Diana gets up and tries to open up her cage, but it is locked.

She looks over and is surprised to see Steve along with the other kidnapped doctor.

Assured that the two men are unconscious, Diana spins into Wonder Woman. She breaks out of her cage and sets a trap for Mr. Hoffman and android Wonder Woman.

When Mr. Hoffman and Wonder Woman return for the other doctor, all of the animals are going off, making noise.

Mr. Hoffman: What's this?  
(real) Wonder Woman-You should have stuck to the toys you were best at, Mr. Hoffman. The harmless ones.  
Mr. Hoffman-Stop her.

The two Wonder Women fight and the real Wonder Woman wins. She pretends to be the android and gets the doctor out of the cage, leaving Steve and android Wonder Woman unconscious.

They get to the meeting place and Dexter tells Mr. Hoffman he's late. Mr. Hoffman explains he was detained by Wonder Woman. Dexter is unsure if the Wonder Woman with them is the real one or the android.

Wonder Woman carries Dr. Lazaar from Dexter's car to the van. After she places him in the back, she turns around and Dexter shoots at her. She deflects the bullets with her bracelets and they now know she's the real Wonder Woman. Mr. Hoffman tries to run off but Wonder Woman hits him with her tiara. Dexter tries to take off in the van, but Wonder Woman lifts the van so he can't move.

She uses the magic lasso on both of them so they forget everything. She gets the doctors to the hospital for medical help, and then goes back to the toy shop.

My story

Wonder Woman went back to the toy store to get Steve. The last she saw of him he was locked up in a cage in the basement.

As she entered the basement, she realized the android Wonder Woman was gone.

She unlocked the cage and went to Steve who was still unconscious. She crouched down and was shocked at what she saw. Steve's eye was swelling and turning black and blue. None of the other doctor's had been hurt. Why Steve?

She touched the area lightly. Poor Steve. She put a hand on his shoulder. "Steve, are you okay?"

Steve groaned and moved a little.

"Steve, can you hear me?"

Steve slowly opened his eyes. She loved seeing his eyes. He focused on her and then jumped back in fear.

"Stay away from me!" Steve said, wincing in pain and holding his side.

Wonder Woman was puzzled. "Steve, what's wrong? What happened?"

He looked over to the cage next to him. Diana was no longer in the bed and the cage door was torn apart.

He scooted his way to the back of the cage, as far away from Wonder Woman as he could get. "What have you done to Diana? Where is she?"

Wonder Woman stood up but didn't move toward Steve. "Steve, what are you talking about? I rescued Diana already and took her to her apartment where she's resting. She'll be fine."

Steve looked at Wonder Woman again and seemed to concentrate on her face. "I don't believe you. Where are the other two doctors who were in here with me?"

"They're safely in the hospital. Which is where you should be. What happened to you?"

"Don't play dumb. I was trying to rescue Diana when you started throwing me around like a rag doll." Steve touched his bruised eye gently and winced.

"Dr. Hoffman must have made an android of Wonder Woman."

"I figured that out when you first threw me across the room. Wonder Woman would never hurt anyone."

"Steve, I'm not the android. I'm not sure where the android is. It's me, Wonder Woman."

"No one can tell the difference between the android and the real thing. I'm not taking any chances. Just stay away from me."

Wonder Woman paced a moment, thinking. She'd needed a doctor to verify that Dr. Lazaar was human. How could she convince Steve?

She looked over at Steve but kept her distance. "Did Diana tell you that at Dr. Tobias's laboratory someone tried to attack her?"

"Yes."

"Well, I chased him and caught him. I put my magic lasso around him and told him to tell the truth. He couldn't. He melted."

"Yes, Diana mentioned that too. Why are you bringing it up?"

Wonder Woman removed her lasso from her belt and wrapped it around herself. She walked slowly toward Steve and reached out the ends of her lasso for Steve to grab.

Steve looked at Wonder Woman suspiciously, and then carefully took the lasso. Once he had it, she sat down in front of him.

"Are you the real Wonder Woman or an android?"

She looked him straight in the eyes. "I'm the real thing."

"We're you here when I was being thrown around?"

"Yes". Wonder Woman's plan was quickly backfiring.

"So you are the android?"

"No, Steve. I am not the android."

Steve still looked cynical. "You said you were here when the android attacked me. How is that possible? If you were here, why didn't you try to save me?"

"I was in the cage unconscious." Wonder Woman winced. This really wasn't going well.

"I only saw Diana in the cage. Were you in the cage with Diana?"

"Yes and no. I am Diana."

Steve sat up and looked shocked. He looked her over closely. "Diana?"

"Hi, Steve."

"What in the world are you doing dressed up as Wonder Woman?"

"As Diana I can be close to you and protect you. Then, if you're in danger I can turn in to Wonder Woman and save you."

"So, that's why you're always around when I need you?"

"Yes." She looked into Steve's eyes.

"Why me? Why did you as Diana want to be close to me?"

"Because I love you."

Steve smiled and took Wonder Woman's hand. "Really? I love you too."

He moved close to Wonder Woman. After a moment's hesitation, he kissed her.

It was if Wonder Woman had been living in a cave all of her life and all of the sudden she could see the light. Steve's kiss was gentle, hesitant. Oh she loved him so.

She savored the kiss a moment more before pulling back. "Um. Okay, that's enough of the magic lasso."

She took the lasso out of Steve's hand and unwound it from her.

Steve looked at her with that smile on his face. "Where do we go from here?" He asked.

Wonder Woman knew the answer only too well. She looked in his eyes and then gave him a quick kiss on the lips. "You're not ready for this. Yet."

She wrapped the lasso around Steve and made him forget everything except that she was the real Wonder Woman.

When she removed the lasso, Steve seemed a little dazed.

"Steve, you don't look so well. Why don't we get you to the hospital?"

Steve gingerly touched his side. "That's not a bad idea. I think I may have a couple of broken ribs. It's a good thing you found me Wonder Woman. I don't know how long I would have been down here."

Wonder Woman stood up and helped Steve to stand up. He put an arm around Wonder Woman and she helped him out of the cage.

As they walked out of the toy shop, Wonder Woman's mind was not on the present. She shook her head slightly. That was the last time she would let Steve use the magic lasso on her.

She helped him into his car and got in the driver's side. As she started driving to the hospital, Steve looked at her. "Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure," Wonder Woman said, hoping his subconscious hadn't remembered anything.

"You're close to Diana. What do you think I should get her for Christmas?"

Wonder Woman stifled a laugh.

It was Christmas Eve. The real doctors had been switched to androids and Mr. Hoffman and Dexter had unknowingly shipped them overseas. If the IADC had arrested them, it would have just publicized the XYZ Project. This way, it could finally be forgotten.

Wonder Woman had found the android Wonder Woman and destroyed her. So the world was back down to one Wonder Woman.

Steve and Diana were working a half day and it was just about time to go home. Steve walked into Diana's office. She was just clearing off her desk. Silently, he put a small gift on her desk.

"Merry Christmas Diana."

"Oh, thank you Steve!" She opened up one of her desk drawers and took out a gift. "Merry Christmas to you too."

Steve sat down and they both carefully opened their gifts.

Diana laughed when she opened her gift. It was a Wonder Woman doll. "Aww Steve, now I'll always have Wonder Woman nearby."

"I'm glad you like it. I wasn't sure what to get you. I actually broke down and asked Wonder Woman what to get you, but she said she didn't have any ideas."

Steve opened his gift and laughed. "Wow! I love it!"

He held up a black tie with little Wonder Woman's on it.

Diana laughed. "I guess we were thinking the same thing. Keeping Wonder Woman close by."

Steve—I'll tell you something, Diana. It's a really good feeling to know that there are people you can trust. Wonder Woman. That's one person who'll never let me down.  
Diana—I'd say you're right about that.

Steve folded up his tie and put it back on the desk. "So, Diana. You know Wonder Woman pretty well, what do you think I should get her for Christmas?"

Diana smiled. Steve had already given Wonder Woman the best gift ever. She touched her lips, remembering the feel of his. Best first Christmas ever.


End file.
